


Half-Veiled

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hughes buys the drinks.





	Half-Veiled

**Author's Note:**

> June 29, 2006
> 
> "Hughes/Roy?" - (for) maradandrade

Sometimes, buying Roy a drink involved a little more than buying Roy a drink. The day after pay day usually qualified as one of those times, with extra money and a bar more than happy to cater to the military, Hughes never thought twice about it.

Not about listening to Roy's half-veiled references, his loathing that had only started to lift, and his wild ideas for revolution. Another drink - Hughes always bought the drinks the day after pay day - and Roy's statements took an abrupt turn, not too personal but certainly nothing fitting for mixed company.

With a wink and a nod, Hughes pulled Roy from the bar, wondering when Roy would finally forget the excuse of alcohol before letting their mouths meet in the alleyway. Roy would touch him, yes, but not kiss him. Not with the fire that he could feel as sloppy kisses threatened to search lower.

And it wasn't like buying Roy a few drinks would send him to the poorhouse.


End file.
